Electrical Interference
by roses and razorblades
Summary: It is just a normalday for Ryou until a new boy comes to town and he has his sights set one Ryou. This boy is really romantic and stuff. But when Bakura hears this he gets really really jelous.So now its an all out war for Ryou's heart. Who will win?REad
1. Default Chapter

This is story Electrical Interference. It is a Ryou\Bakura love story. 

I don't own anything so yeah.

So it begins

(Normal pov)

Ryou through his books into his locker and slammed it shut as he walked toward his first class, language arts. Oh how he hated langue arts class .it was really really boring. They were reading Romeo and Juliet and he didn't really like Shakespeare. Just then the bell rang and he started to run to class. Then a gang of bullies stepped out in front of him , stopping him in his tracks

"Well well well, what do we have here" the leader said

Ryou smiled nervously and said, "Hi, I was just leaving" then he turned around and ran down the all as fast as he could.

"Hey, the twerps getting away" one of the thugs shouted

"Lets catch him and teach him a lesson" another said

"Yeah" the third one said and the gang ran after Ryou.

Running as fast as he could he turn a corner trying to lose the bullies? He stopped and threw his binder at the closet bully and it hit the guy in the head, knocking him out. Ryou snickered at the stupidity of the guy but his enjoyment was short lived. The reaming four gang members glared at Ryou, more pissed than ever.

"He he opps" Ryou said taking off down the hallway, the bullies in hot pursuit. Just then Ryou was pushed inside a closet a before he could scream he felt a hand over his mouth. 

Outside the door the bullies were talking

"He must have gone that way," one said

"Yeah "the others agreed and the ran off.

After the bullies were gone

Ryou turned around a came face to face with someone he had never seen before. The guy had golden eyes a blue hair and he was smiling.

"My name is Eddie" the guy said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryou" Ryou said. "Thanks for saving me"

"It was no problem," Eddie told Ryou. "I was glad to do it"

"Are you new here in Domino?" Ryou asked

"Actually yeah" Eddie said, "would you like to show me around?"

"Sure" Ryou said

"That's great, I am honored that someone as beautiful as yourself would help me" 

This caused Ryou to blush and look at the ground.

"Well. Maybe after school we could hang out" Eddie said

"Ok. Let me show you where to go" Ryou said and the walked out of the closet. Eddie grabbed Ryou hand causing him to blush more

"Lead the way" Eddie said

Ryou nodded and started down the hall still red in the face. At first it was quite but after a few minutes they were laughing and talking like old friends. Meanwhile inside the Millennium ring a certain tomb robber was pacing back and forth. Muttering angrily.

"Who is this Eddie guy anyway and why is he calling MY hikari beautiful. No one can do that expect ME!"

Then he stopped

"Wait a sec, what am I thinking!" "I don't think my Ryou is beautiful, right?!"

"Oh great, now I am questioning my self, that can never be good" "I must be crazy, or more crazy than I already am"

"Well whatever, tomorrow I will see Marik and Malik and ask them what to do."

Then he resumed pacing. 

Well, what do you think? There will be some Marik Malik fluff in the next chapter. What will Bakura do? Is he jealous of Eddie? Does Ryou like Eddie or Bakura?

Review and find out. I do expect flames.


	2. Don't ask crazy people for anything

Mistaken for sane:  hello peeps; I am here to introduce the next chapter in Electrical interference. It is called **never ask insane psychos for anything.** There is some random Marik\Malik fluff and some just randomness. Here is my Yami the sane one to talk about stuff ^_^

The sane one: * stops glaring at a pole*ok yeah well the warnings are Hillary duff bashing cause me hate her, Anzu and Honda bashing, cause we hate them also and some swearing and some guys kissing and………….

Mistaken for sane: that's enough yami. Oh yeah we don't own anything.

The sane one: here are so important notes. 

Marik= yami

Malik= hikari

Ryou= hikari

Bakura= yami

And now, let the madness commence,(ohh, big word*squeals insanely*)

(Bakura's pov)

I grumbled as I kicked a rock and it hit some old guy. I snickered and kept walking toward Malik and his Yami's apartment. I had no idea why I was going there, I guess it is because Ryou is with Eddie on a date and I am really really pissed. I can't believe that imbecile would ask MY hikari on a date and MY Hikari would accept. Not that I am jealous or anything, no way. I don't like my hikari at all, nope not in any way. I Am broken form my train of thought as I crash into the door of the apartment building

"RA DAMMIT " I shout and now everyone is staring at me

"What the hell are you staring at " I shout at them. 

Everyone get all scared and walks away. I smirk as I walk inside the building and toward the elevator. Damm elevator, damm Marik and his damm apartment on the damm top floor. Wow I am saying damm a lot. I step into the elevator and press the button and the elevator starts to go up. A few floors later it stop and this real fat ugly old lady steps on. She is really fat and stupid and stuff and she looks at me and says

"Hello young man, how are you"

I glare a there and say "Shut the hell up cow"

And she gasps and stares at me so I flip her off. She gets all huffy and says 

"You are very rude" and she steps off the elevator. 

As she is walking away I yell, " Like I give a shit" and the door closes. I snicker at her stupidity and step off the elevator at the next floor and walk up to the apartment. I can her Mairk and Malik inside, probably making out, or screwing, or doing whatever they do. 

I knock and Mairk yells, "who the hell is it?"

"Bakura" I shout back

"Well go away" Marik shouts back

"No No Bakura, come one in" I here Malik say

"Fine I am" I say and walk inside. Just as I suspected Mairk and Malik were shirtless on the couch, making out. After I walk in the go back to making out and I am really pissed at them.

"Hello, I need help here" I tell them. They stop making out and say

"So" at the same time and go back to making out. Now I am really mad.

"If you help me I will buy you all the mile high chocolate pie you want (1)"I say

They stop and look up at me "in that case we will help you" Malik says, pulling his shirt on. Mailk grumbles something I can't understand and also pulls his shirt back on.

"So, what the hell do you want" Marik says, glaring at me. Mailk elbows his yami and hisses" yami be nice" then looking up at me he says, "what do you need?"

Did I mention Marik and Malik are completely insane? Well they are. Anyway I tell them my problem

"Well, Ryou is going out with this guy Eddie, who I hate and I am really pissed because know one should even LOOK at Ryou expect me, but its is not like I LOVE Ryou or anything it just that I hate Eddie."

Marik and Malik look at each other and smile like they know something I don't.

"What are you smiling about" I spit at them

Malik says, " You are at step one"

"What the hell is step one?" I ask them

"Well, Step one is denial" Malik tells me

"Denial for what? "I ask

"Denial that you love Ryou baka" Mailk says

I stare at them like they are crazy, which they are and I yell

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABUT, I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T LOVE RYOU, DON'T YOU LISTEN" then I stop and catch my breath for shouting too much.

Malik just sighs and says, " Just like I told you, denial"

The I open my mouth to say something when Mairk cuts me off "if you are too much of an idiotic baka to listen to yourself and admit you love Ryou then get the hell out of our house so we can screw!" then he pushes me out of the door and slams it in my face.

"It's an apartment" I shout, I stomp away. As I walk out of the apartment I slow down and start to think about what the two blondes said. Maybe I do love Ryou. No .I shake my head to get the bad thoughts away. I don't love Ryou and I don't love anyone. I am Bakura. Then I sigh, who am I kidding? Of course I love Ryou, Well at least I think I do. Well even if I don't I still can't let him be with Eddie. Ryou only belongs with one person. And that's me. With a new g eat plan brewing in my head I run off to Ryou's house to get ready.

Well, what do you think? Please review. The next chapter will be about Eddie and Ryou's date and you will find out about Bakura's plan. It will be funny and cute. If you want me to write it please review.


	3. Bakura's plans never work out

Mistaken for sane: This is just going to be a funny chapter I HAD to write. So here is my Yami the sane one with other umm stuff

The sane one: well, we don't own anything, this chapter is from yami Bakura's pov and there will be Eddie (oc) bashing. ^_^  ^ ^;;

Mistaken for sane: *_* is case you were wondering my yami just figured out how to make the faces  ^. ^

The sane one:*glaring*while let the chapter begin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked along the road shivering against the cold night air. I was glad Ryou told me what restaurant he was going to

**FLASHBACK****

_"Where are you going with Eddie tonight" I asked_

_"Well, If you have to know we are going to a nice little restaurant called saint chaps" Ryou said "now leave I have to get ready"_

_****_END FLASHBACK_****_

If Ryou hadn't of told me I would have had to walk around town looking for them and that would be bad. Anyway my plan is simple, I will go the restaurant that the two are eating at, pretend to be a waiter and sabotage their date. My plan is foolproof. Ryou will hate the date so much he will never go out with Eddie again. As I approached the restaurant I saw Eddie and Ryou walk inside HOLDING HANDS. I wanted to kill Eddie on the spot my plan was much better. I snuck around back and some guy said

"Hey, you don't belong here "he was a waiter so I knocked him out and stole his clothes and threw him in a dumpster .I changed and walked inside laughing. I looked around and saw I was in the kitchen. I followed the other waiters and pretend I knew what I was doing. I took a pad and pencil and walked over to Ryou and Eddie's table. 

"What would you like?" I asked 

"Well how about two plates of pasta for us, and make it quick" Eddie said. Turning toward Ryou." leave, we want to be alone"

That made me mad. I grumbled and walked away from them which probably wasn't the smartest idea but whatever. I gave the guy my order 

"Take an order over there" he said pointing to a table. I nodded and walked over, not wanting to blow my cover.

"What would you like" I asked , putting on a fake smile

The Women looked fat and ugly and familiar. Then it came to me, she was the lady in the elevator. Just my luck.

"Well, I would like ummmmmmmmmm, well" She said, studying the menu. "I want………."

This was taking forever and I was getting real bored.

"I want ummm uhh err"

Now I was pissed "Since you are so fat why don't you just order everything"

I said and walked away.

"This is the most rude place I have ever been to. I hope you go out of business" she said in a huff and stomped out.

The manager looked really pissed and he beckoned me over.

"Listen Joe, That was a big mistake"

"Sorry" I said

"Well, take these plates over to the table you were at and try again"

I nodded and walked over. This was Ryou and Eddie's over. Bingo, phase two is progress.

I smirked evilly and picked up some salt and sprinkled it one Eddie's plate. Then I took some special sauces that I had made and pored it all over Eddie's pasta. Putting on a fake smile I walked over and set down the plates.

"Here you go" I said

"Thank you" Ryou said. That's my Hikari, all always the polite one. Anyway I waked away and hid behind a bush to watch the action.

"Oh fez, I don't like sauce" I heard Eddie say.

"Oh that fine Eddie, you can trade with me" Ryou said. Trade, no, then that means Ryou is going to eat the rigged pasta. I stood up to warn him but it was too late. He had all ready eaten it. He stared coughing and sneezing and that Made Eddie scoot closer and hug Ryou.

"Are you ok sweet stuff" I heard Eddie say

Ryou blushed and said, "I am fine but maybe we should leave"

Eddie nodded and set down some money and they walked out. Ryou was till coughing. I followed them out side and what Happened next made my so super mad. Eddie leaned in and he KISSED Ryou right on the lips. Now i am so pissed I want to kill Eddie. But then I see Ryou kissing Eddie back and I turn away and start running. I feel wetness on my checks and realize I am crying. I wipe the tears away. I am the brave strong evil tomb robber and I will not cry. I run into the park and sit down on the bench.

I hear a voice and look up

"Hey tomb robber no baka, long time no see" 

And who I see surprised me a lot.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry this was so short. If you want to see who is talking to Bakura you better review. Oh and I believe tomb robber no baka means idiot tomb robber. I think this chapter is weird but my Yami wrote it so blame her. Anyway flames are stupid but accepted. Once again please review ^_^


	4. A pharaoh's advice

Well here is my next chapter. 

I don't own anything so yah. My yami isn't here right now so lucky me ^.^ anyway let the chapter begin( Bakura's pov)

~*~*~*~*~

"Pharaoh" I said looking up at the boy standing in front of me.

"Yeah, who did you think it was" I just glared and looked away.

"Well tomb robber you looked pissed, what's up?" He asked me, sitting next to me on the bench.

"Nothing, so fuck off" I growled at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no swearing tomb robber" he teased

"Shut the hell up Pharaoh" I hissed. Wishing he would leave.

"Hey I saw Ryou with the new guy, they look so cute together" the pharaoh cooed.

"No they don't," I shouted at him. 

"Well now, did I hit a soft spot? "He said with a grin.

"No pharaoh, now go away" I said pushing him off the bench. He landed on the round and looke dup at me, his eyes wide, like he knew something

"Oh, you like Ryou don't you, I knew, I knew" he exclaimed standing up.

"I do not," I told him "Stop saying that"

Yes you do tomb robber, I can see it in your eyes" the pharaoh said knowingly

"So what if I do, what's to ya" I asked him.

Ignoring me he said, "I know why you are mad,"

"Really, why" I said

"You don't like the new guy being with Ryou cause you want Ryou to be with you" he said proudly

"No kidding," I said sarcastically.

The pharaoh chewed his lip thoughtfully the said" I know what you can do"

"What?"

"You can show Ryou how much you love him!"

"Oh and how do you expect I do that huh?" I said, wanting to know more about the pharaoh's plan.

"Well, you know Ryou better than anyone right? Just to something he would think is romantic," the Pharaoh told me. "I have to leave, Hope it all works out" And with that he left. 

I turned and headed for home also, thinking about what the pharaoh said. I thought about it for a while and an idea popped into my head .I knew Ryou and Eddie were going to some dinner club place tomorrow and they had karaoke. I needed time to prepare so I ran home, thinking about Ryou all the way.

~*~*~*~

Well what did you think? The next chapter is going to be the last one so be ready for romantic fluff. Eddie will die*laugh manically*umm anyway I need at least one more review and If I don't get it you will never know how the story ends so review. Bye bye


	5. All for love

Hey it's the sane one here to write the last chapter. Et ready cause Eddie's goanna die^.^ anyway  don't own anything at all. My hikari is trying to get out of the shadow realm cause I sent her there when she made fun of my blender and my sleeping bag (don't ask) so now I have to write this chapter. Read if you dare.(Ryou's pov):_song lyrics are like this:_

~**~*~*~

"Come on Ryou it will be fun" Eddie said, pulling me up the stair to the new dinner club " I heard they have karaoke"

I nodded and reluctantly followed, knowing I would much rather not be here but being he nice boy I am I allowed Eddie to bring me. Anyway Eddie opened the door for me  which made me blush, and at that moment I wished it was Bakura opening the door for me, not Eddie. The truth is I have been thinking about Bakura a lot lately, I think I had loved him before Eddie came along and maybe I still do love him. I was broken form my train of thought when I heard Eddie ask "what would you like Ryou"

I noticed we were sitting in the front row, close to the stage; It was actually a very nice club. 

I looked at the menu and said, "Umm, I will have whatever you are having" Eddie nodded and gave the waiter our order. Just then the lights dimmed and a man walked onstage

"Attention everyone, I Would like to announce that we have a person who would like to sing a song, I now present Bakura to who is dedicating this song to Ryou"

I gasped when I heard Bakura would be singing. I was so amazed. The light went out and Bakura walked on stage and said "Ryou please come up"

I blushed and nervously walked on stage as the music started and Bakura began to sing

  
:_I'm so glad you're my boy  
I'll do anything for you  
Call you every night  
And give you flowers, too  
I thank the Lord for you  
And think about you all the time  
I ask Him everyday  
That you'll forever be mine:_

Then he took my hand and stared the next verse_  
  
:I wanna hold your hand  
To show you I'll be there  
I like to do the things  
That let to know I care  
I sing this lullaby  
'Cause Ryou you fill me full  
I look into your eyes  
You're so beautiful:_

I blushed even redder and looked into his eyes

_  
:Oh Ryou I think I love ya  
I'm always thinkin' of ya  
I want you to know I'd do it all for love  
I love it when we're together  
ohl I need you forever  
and want you to know I do it all for love:  
  
:I will never leave you, Sugar  
This I guarantee  
I look into the future  
I see you and me  
Knight in shining armor  
I will be your fairy tale  
I wanna take care of you  
Ryou, I'll serve you well.:  
  
_

He smiled at me and kept singing_  
  
_

_:I will be there for you  
To catch you when you fall  
I'll hold you in my arms  
That's where you belong  
I sing this lullaby  
'Cause Ryou you fill me full  
I look into your eyes  
You're so beautiful...beautiful...yeah!:  
  
:Oh Ryou I think I love ya  
I'm always thinkin' of ya  
I want you to know I'd do it all for love  
I love it when we're together  
ohl I need you forever  
and want you to know I do it all for love:  
  
_

then he took me in his arms and looked right at me_  
  
_

  
:Yo-Come here, sweetheart  
I want you to know something all right  
See everyday in my life without you  
would be like a hundred years  
The distance between us  
An ocean of tears  
See all the things I do for you  
Are for love-- dig it:  
  
  
:All for lovin' (all for love)  
All for you (you, you, you)  
All for lovin' you (you):  
  
:Oh Ryou I think I love ya  
I'm always thinkin' of ya  
I want you to know I'd do it all for love  
I love it when we're together  
Girl I need you forever  
and want you to know I do it all for love:

Then the song ended and the music faded and Bakura said "I love you ryou" then the next thing I know I felt his lips on mine and he is kissing me. I feel so wonderful and happy, like I am floating on air. 

He pulls away and I look up at him and say "I love you too"

Then he smiles and kisses me again and I kiss him back .I lean forward into him and he deepens the kiss. I feel like I am in heaven when suddenly a lighting bolt strike between us.

"What the hell" Bakura says, looking around. Then I scream as lighting blots crash down around me, making a cage.

Bakura turns around and I notice Eddie had jolts of electricity coming off of him.

"why is Eddie like that" I scream over all the yelling

"He is a demon" Bakura shouts back. I gasp, Eddie a demon.

Just then Eddie says "IF I CAN'T HAVE RYOU, NO ONE CAN!!!!" and he fires lighting blots at Bakura, but being a tomb robber he doges them easily. Soon Bakura and Eddie are having an all out war; lighting bolts and shadow energy and flying everywhere. Just then Bakura hit Eddie right in the chest and he is knocked out. Bakura walk over and picked up Eddie By the shirt and started to beat him up

"This is for looking at Ryou" Bakura says punching Eddie

"And this is for touching Ryou" Bakura says agin, punching harder

"And this is just for being an ugly bitch" he says and punches Eddie a few more times.

The lighting bolts around me dissolve and I stand up and run over to Bakura. Bakura drops Edie and picks me up and kisses me.

"Are you ok koi?" he asks

"Yes" I say, "I am now"

Bakura smiles and notices that there is fire around us. He carries me out bridal style, running and dodging falling pieces of wood. Once we are safely away form the burning building He kisses me again. "You can put me down now," I say

"Oh no Ryou now that I have you I am never going to let you go"

I mile and put my head against his chest as he walks home, carrying me all they way.

~*~*~*

Well what did you think? If anyone was wondering Eddie burned up in the fire and was sent to hell where he came form. I could write a squeal to this if you want. please rview.


End file.
